


First talk

by La_Descocaina



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Basically Au where these two sad scientists meet in university, Dimitri is a bi disaster, M/M, YES i am shipping dimitri and desmond and im not fucking ashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Descocaina/pseuds/La_Descocaina
Summary: Dimitri has been sitting for a while in the library, yet he isn't able to study. He can't take his eyes off a cute boy that sits across him.
Relationships: Dimitri Allen/Desmond Sycamore
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	First talk

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this huh,,,is kind weird I know. An improbable pairing. But! I like it nonetheless!

Dimitri had been staring at the man sitting across him for a while, but couldn't say why. 

When he got in the library that day he expected to study, not to look at another student he never saw before. He looked interested in the book he was reading, so Dimitri didn't worry about him looking up and their eyes meeting.

Dimitri just glanced once in a while back to his book and his notes, but anytime he looked back at the other man. His eyes followed the soft strands of short brown hair and then stopped to look at his eyes, that despite being of a dark color were shining with....beauty? Ah- what was Dimitri even thinking- he softly shook his head, looking down at his notebook,,but eventually looked up again.

He couldn't stop looking at his face and notice how...pretty it was. Anything was placed perfectly, like a painting. Everything was adorable, from his nose to his lips.

Dimitri had no idea of the reason why he was still looking at him, but his distraction made him forget about the pen he was playing with. The second his brain remembered about the reason why his right hand was moving it was like it forgot how to simply holding a pen, so it slipped from him. 

The pen rolled near the guy that was sitting across Dimitri and hit the corner of the book, making him softly gasp with surprise and snapping him out of the attention he was giving to the book.

Eventually the pen rolled off the table, so the short brown haired man bent down to grab it. That millisecond he was gone was enough to give a flustered Dimitri a moment to sigh and wish he could have disappeared from earth. When the guy sitting across him sat up again, now holding Dimitri's pen he was met with an embarrassed smile from Dimitri.

"That should be yours" he smiled, handing the pen to the grey haired boy.Dimitri adjusted his smile to a more comfortable one and tried to grab the pen without letting hid hand trembling too much.

"Thank you" he softly replied, not having enough courage to look back at the other guy.

The two sat in silence for a few seconds, until the man across Dimitri talked 

"You know, I don't see you often here" Dimitri looked at him,,surprised he was starting a conversation.

"Hah, well lately I've been pretty busy in the laboratory and I had no time to properly spend an evening here" he smiled, not being able to properly look the other's face "anyways, I- I haven't noticed you either here!"

"Oh, well my name is Desmond Sycamore and im studying archeology! " The pretty man stated "and you mentioned a laboratory right? I must assume you're studying chemistry or something like that"

"No, not at all" Dimitri softly replied, then stopped for a second. Desmond...such a pretty name- ok no back on the convo bad Dimitri bad!!! -"I-I'm Dimitri Allen and I'm working with the Time Machine research team- I don't know if you heard about it"

"The time machine?" Desmond's expression lightened up with excitement "oh my! I've heard about it and the project is honestly so interesting??? It's so incredible that you guys actually want to try and challenge nature like that!" 

Dimitri felt even more surprised by his burst of enthusiasm,,and kinda flattered-oh no distraction needed again! Of course, what to do was adding an awkward observation.

"Aren't you studying archeology? You do sound interested in mechanics" he laughed nervously, immediately regretting it

Desmond's expression changed into a more,,mortified one. And it made Dimitri's heart sink in a bit.

"Ha...it sounds odd I know" he looked away for a second, just to go back to Dimitri's face with a smile " but archeology is not my main identity isn't it?" He chuckled

Desmond looked at the clock hanging on the wall and closed the book he was reading quickly. "Sorry for leaving in a hurry, I didn't realise it was this late!" He said, getting up"I look forward to seeing you here again, when do you think we can have a nice chat?" 

"Ah- well I suppose I'll be heading here tomorrow too", Dimitri meekly said, smiling a bit excited about seeing Desmond again

"Perfect!" The other smiled, grabbing the book "see you tomorrow Dimitri!" He waved one last time before walking off quickly.

Dimitri sat there now alone, but content with his new meeting up arranged. Making friends wasn't his best, and talking to Desmond was probably one of the bravest things he ever did in his life. He smiled even more as he felt his cheek going red must at the thought of meeting him again.

Oh boy- Claire was sure gonna tease him a lot if she found out about this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys I hope you liked it and it wasn't unbearable to read


End file.
